


The Legend of Korra

by ObjectiveMistress



Series: Be the Peaf [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Be the Peaf, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu drags Mako to a film on a whim. [Be the Peaf Prompt #64 – Mover Night]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Korra

**Title:** The Legend of Korra

 **Rating:**  K

 **Word Count:**  ~900

 **Summary:**  Wu drags Mako to a film on a whim. [Be the Peaf Prompt #64 – Mover Night]

.

.

"Wasn't that great, Mako?" Wu gushed, jumping up from his seat.

"It was… _something_ ," Mako got to his feet. "We'll wait for the theater to clear before leaving to ensure safety."

"Seriously?" The Prince pouted. "It was bad enough that there wasn't a reserved viewing balcony for visiting royals. Then you made us sit in the back so you could 'scout the room' or something like that. Now you want us to wait until all these people mill about?"

"Yes," he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "that's exactly what we are going to do."

His task was to "guard" the heir to the Earth Kingdom throne while preparations were made for his coronation. But somehow, his job was becoming one more akin to a glorified babysitter. Wu wanted to see Republic City "in its true form." Somehow that entailed the Prince dragging Mako around the city on a whim. As his guard, he was powerless to protest; the best he could do was muster a mildly annoyed expression and follow behind him.

"You know, the popped corn here really was second rate," Wu slid the barely-eaten, extra large collectable bucket of food (he insisted that he was  _very_ hungry when he made the purchase) away with his foot. "I personally would have gone with a bit more than just butter and salt for any sort of flavor."

"Right…" Mako sighed.

He refocused on the now-lit theater. The audience seemed to have no interest in the Prince at all. That didn't surprise him; the worst crowds seemed to want to do to him was throw food, but that didn't mean Mako had any less commitment to vigilance. But luckily for him, the coronation was just on the horizon. The new Republic City transportation terminal public appearance was open so only a few such events remained.

"But wow!" Wu grinned, "What a mover! And a biography too!" He made a few childish bending gestures accompanied by sound effects, " _The Legend of Korra_!"

Mako tried not to pay attention to the mover at all. After the statue went up in the park, Republic City fell into a sort of "Avatar mania." Everything related to any Avatar, but especially Korra, was fashionable. Taking inspiration from  _The Boy in the Iceberg_  (which was apparently a mildly popular play by a Fire Nation acting troupe),  _The Legend of Korra_ was touted as a "dramatic retelling" of Korra's life story. If the advertisers had wanted to be accurate, they would have said it was a "wildly inaccurate mover only slightly based on a real story."

"Makoooo!" Wu grabbed him by the front of the shirt, clinging to him. "Why didn't you tell me about all your adventures?"

The firebender stripped Wu's grip and smoothed his jacket. Although the uniform made him look like a pageboy, at least he could look put-together.

"You have so much backstory! I mean the bit about being an orphan and a crime boss—"

"I'm a cop, I don't have backstory." Mako took a look around the emptied theater. "We can move out now. Stay by my side through the lobby."

Wu babbled on about the movie as they moved through the lobby towards the street. He did all he could do to pretend to be utterly preoccupied with security as an excuse to tune him out. The Prince hailed a cab, and in the quiet environment, Mako couldn't avoid the questions anymore.

"You never told me that you dated the Avatar  _and_  Asami, at the same time!" The Prince gushed, "No wonder you were so worried about keeping me away from her at the ribbon cutting ceremony," he nudged Mako and winked.

"That's not true," Mako rubbed his face in frustration.

"The breakup scene was kind of…ambiguous though," Wu shrugged. "I mean, through like the second half of the movie I think you and Asami were practically glued together. Was that supposed to be subtext?"

Mako groaned. It took all of his self-control not to bang his head into the side of the cab to relieve some of the annoyance building inside him. He wanted to scream about how horrible the mover was, about how nothing in the entire film resembled anything that had happened since he met Korra. But doing that would only anger his… _employer_  (was he even that?). Instead he was forced to sit stone-faced as Wu orally went over his plan for the night's tour of clubs.

"Is it true that Pabu can talk?" Wu dragged him out of the cab and into a high-class restaurant he missed the name of.

"No."

"What about that steamy scene between you and Korra right before intermission at—"

"No."

"Come on Makooo," Wu clapped a hand on his back. "You're a legend now! Not all of us can be born into it like me, but look at you!"

" _I'm_  not the legend," Mako shook his head.

Korra was.

But he had to admit,  _The Legend of Korra_ …it did have a ring to it.


End file.
